Je sais l'art d'évoquer les minutes heureuses !
by BobSherlock
Summary: Une petite soirée légère et sympathique pour Carlisle et Esmée, qui viennent d'arriver dans une nouvelle ville. Mais qui a dit que Maman Cullen se laissait marcher sur les pieds et ne plaisait plus aux hommes ? OS


Je sais l'art d'évoquer les minutes heureuses !

- Prend ma main.

- Non, écoute, Carlisle…

- Esmée, s'il-te-plait, prend ma main.

Avec un soupir léger, qui frôlait l'agacement mais restait un brin amusé, la jeune femme attrapa discrètement la main de son mari. Carlisle la serra entre ses doigts, puis l'amena doucement jusqu'à ses lèvres et frôla la peau marmoréenne.

- M'accorderez-vous cette danse, madame Cullen ? murmura-t-il avec un fin sourire.

- Enfin, Carlisle, nous ne…

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et l'entraîna au centre de la piste de danse. Resserrant sa prise sur la main de sa femme, il s'amusa quelques instants à la faire tourner au rythme de la musique. Esmée aurait beau dire, cela lui plaisait. Elle n'avait rien à faire d'autre que de tenir sur ses jambes. Les mains expertes de son mari étaient toujours là où il fallait qu'elles soient, pressant doucement taille et épaule de la femme vampire pour l'envoyer tourner dans une autre direction. Esmée avait fait exprès de mettre une robe ample et pas trop longue, d'un blanc cassé, juste coloré d'une ceinture fine et doré et dont le décolleté n'avait rien d'outrageant, préférant cela à une robe plus… ostentatoire. La situation exigeait d'elle une tenue parfaite, et Esmée se sentait fière de son choix. A présent, elle le regrettait. Le tissu dansait au même rythme que la femme, tournant autour de sa taille avec grâce et volupté. Mais cela attirait trop l'attention, définitivement.

Carlisle se rendit compte de la gêne croissante de sa compagne et, voulant ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, il calma doucement le jeu. Les deux amants finirent coller l'un contre l'autre, bougeant calmement, lentement, au rythme d'un slow. Esmée posa son menton sur l'épaule de son vampire de mari. Qui, quand à lui, glissa sa bouche jusqu'à l'oreille de sa femme.

- Tu es magnifique.

Esmée resserra ses bras, autour du cou de Carlisle. Pour elle, ni l'heure, ni le lieu n'étaient au romantisme. Mais Carlisle sautait sur toutes les occasions, si rares soit-elles, pour ajouter un peu de rose et de paillette à leur vie. Pas que son mari fut un bougre, mais leur retenue commune et la présence quasi continuelle de leurs enfants ne leur permettaient pas d'avoir une réelle vie de couple. Cela ne l'avait jamais gêné, elle. Ses enfants étaient sa vie, son mari était son cœur. Lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble, elle se sentait complète. Mais elle savait que cette vie d'intimité manquait à Carlisle.

- Esmée, voyons, détend-toi un peu, reprit-il. C'est le bon moment pour se faire des relations dans une nouvelle ville !

- Je ne risque pas de me faire des relations en dansant avec une personne que je connais déjà, maugréa-t-elle.

En deux tours, avec un jeu de jambe parfait, Carlisle se sépara d'Esmée près du bar.

- Va donc boire quelque chose, dit-il en lui embrassant la joue, je vais aller parler un peu.

Esmée leva les yeux au ciel mais du bien avouer qu'être seule à une fête sans verre, cela n'était pas très commode. Elle s'approcha du bar et demanda un verre de champagne. S'asseyant sur un haut tabouret, elle laissa ses jambes se balancer dans le vide en attendant sa boisson.

- Une jeune et jolie femme seule à un bar alors que la soirée bat son plein, laissa alors entendre une voix. Oh… N'est-ce pas désolant ?

Esmée fit pivoter son tabouret d'un coup de pied pour faire face à un homme. La trentaine, brun, les yeux sombres et chauds, ni splendide, ni laid, il était de ces hommes dont on ne se souvient pas lorsqu'on les croise dans la rue insignifiant, banal, pas forcément mauvais, mais n'apportant rien d'intéressant à la vie d'une personne. Il s'assit à côté d'Esmée, jouant avec son verre de champagne.

- Puis-je vous offrir un verre de champagne, Mademoiselle… ?

- Esmée, répondit la concernée. Et c'est madame, ajouta-t-elle en agitant sa main gauche devant le jeune homme. Quant à ce verre, je crois que vous arrivez trop tard.

En effet, le barman posa, à l'instant même, une flûte remplie de champagne devant la jeune femme, avec un sourire un peu trop charmeur pour être professionnel. Esmée saisit le verre, lança un sourire au jeune homme qui l'abordait fort maladroitement et avala une gorgée de boisson.

- Un pauvre mortel peut bien discuter avec une belle femme, même si elle est mariée, répliqua-t-il.

Esmée croisa les jambes et posa le pied de son verre sur son genou avec un sourire amusé.

- Certes, certes… Monsieur… ?

- Oh, hum…

Il changea son verre de main et la tendit à Esmée qui la serra du bout des doigts.

- Henry Myers !

Le silence s'installa. Le dénommé Henry Myers semblait chercher un moyen d'aborder à nouveau la jeune femme tandis qu'Esmée cherchait son mari du regard. Elle le trouva en compagnie d'un groupe de personnes noblement habillées. Le sourire aux lèvres, il devait discuter à la fois joyeusement et sérieusement.

- Mais, si vous n'aviez pas déjà commandé un verre, vous auriez accepté le mien ?

Esmée hésita entre lever les yeux au ciel et rire. Finalement, elle tourna le regard vers son interlocuteur et haussa un sourcil.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Cette façon d'aborder les femmes marche à tous les coups ?

Henry Myers éclata d'un rire sec et franc.

- Pas toujours, répondit-il. Certaines filles n'aiment pas le champagne.

- Et quelle est votre seconde option ?

- Le punch, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Esmée lâcha un « ah » large et silencieux.

- Vous auriez préféré du punch ?

- Non, non, je… préfère le champagne.

Esmée but une nouvelle gorgée de champagne. Henry Myers ouvrit la bouche, souhaitant visiblement dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa. Il observa la pièce du regard et s'arrêta sur le groupe de personne qui entourait Carlisle. Les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire.

- Vous êtes la femme du Docteur Cullen.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

- C'est exact ! s'exclama Esmée, surprise. Comment savez… ?

- Les nouvelles vont vite, ici, répondit Henry avec un ton un peu sombre. Et c'est le seul homme, dans toute la salle, qui est assez digne de vous offrir son nom.

- Qui vous a dit que j'accompagnais mon mari ? questionna la jeune femme, brusquement mal à l'aise.

- Votre regard.

Le ton, cette fois, était proche du murmure langoureux et romantique. Henry posa son bras sur le bar, comme s'il s'apprêtait à le passer autour de la taille d'Esmée, et prit un air sûr de lui. La jeune femme secoua légèrement la tête, et quelques mèches volèrent.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Voyez-vous, Esmée, je suis un homme aux talents multiples. Et je remarque facilement les petits détails. Comme le sourire amoureux que vous avez lancé à l'homme blond, de l'autre côté de la pièce, alors qu'il ne vous regardait même pas.

Esmée se sentit faible, tout à coup. Ce Henry Myers l'agaçait prodigieusement, lui et ses fichues manières macho. N'avait-elle pas été assez claire ? Apparemment pas. Ou alors, cet homme aimait bien taper sur les nerfs des autres. Elle voulait lui clouer le bec, une bonne fois pour toute. Elle allait d'ailleurs le faire. Et tant pis si Carlisle lui dit qu'elle n'était pas très sociable. Elle avait des limites, et elle les atteignait doucement. Elle avait déjà fait l'effort de l'accompagner à cette soirée, ce… bal, clairement, qui avait visiblement lieu tous les ans et qui avait pour but de réunir tous les adultes de la petite ville le tout, sans ses enfants, qui avaient joyeusement évité l'occasion en choisissant l'excuse du lycée qui les occuperait toute l'année. Elle se raidit sur son tabouret et se tourna complètement vers l'homme qui haussa un sourcil charmeur.

- Voyez-vous, Monsieur Myers, répondit-elle en essayant de ne paraître ni trop froide, ni trop ironique, je pense que vous vous surestimez. Il était fort simple de déduire l'identité de mon mari en sachant que je venais tout juste de danser avec lui et, si l'on doit parler de petit détail, je ne parlerai pas du petit sourire suffisant que votre visage à affiché lorsque vous avez vu que mon mari s'amusait bien sans moi. Ensuite, je ne mentionnerai pas le fait que vous n'êtes pas nouveau dans cette ville, et que vous avez une réputation toute faite, que j'ai déduis en remarquant les regards noirs que vous on lancées plusieurs jolies jeunes femmes que vous avez sûrement séduit de la même manière que moi puis lâchement abandonné lorsque votre plaisir à été assouvit. Si vous souhaitez séduire de nouvelles conquêtes, ce ne sera plus ici, Monsieur Myers. Je vous conseille vivement d'aller dans une ville plus grande où vos talents médiocres de charmeur passeront plus inaperçu. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Esmée sauta gracieusement de sa chaise et toisa une dernière fois l'homme qui n'en croyait visiblement pas ses yeux, puis ajouta :

- Et ce n'est pas Esmée, pour vous, Monsieur, mais Madame Cullen.

Et elle tourna les talons, fière de son effet. Elle avait remit ce bougre à sa place. Il n'avait sûrement pas aimé, mais tant pis. De sa vie d'humaine, elle n'avait eu aucun respect. Cette vie lui offrait l'occasion de l'imposer rapidement. D'un pas sûr, elle rejoignit Carlisle. Celui-ci coula un bras autour de sa taille et lui sourit avant de la présenter à ses compagnons de soirée, comme étant « Esmée Cullen, sa merveilleuse femme ». Esmée se sentie rosir et eu un sourire timide. Puis, alors qu'une nouvelle conversation s'engageait, Carlisle baissa son visage vers celui de sa femme et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Tu as été parfaite mon amour, je n'aurais pas fait mieux. S'il lui vient l'envie de t'embêter à nouveau, il tâtera de ma jalousie.

Esmée partie dans un éclat de rire et embrassa amoureusement les lèvres de son vampire de mari.


End file.
